


Let go of me

by kyaappucino



Series: Mythology AU; Book of Demigods Series [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelos Cabin was a strange one–-for one, it was connected to the Hades Cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Here's a characterization piece for you. :3c I don't have a full plot for the Mythology AU yet, so...here's a series of drabbles. I'll tie them all together if I can. ^^; The other 4 boys will have drabbles in this series, too. 
> 
> Teen and up for swearing and certain situations in this one, I guess? xD

Zelos Cabin was a strange one–for one, it was connected to the Hades cabin. When he asked the camp counselor about the construction design, she’d shrugged and said “Zelos insisted that you weren’t separated from Taekwoon, Hakyeon. And quite frankly, from your performance at camp so far, I’m inclined to agree with him.”

Hakyeon blushed furiously–it wasn’t his fault that Hades’s son had a way of getting him to do better at combat training. The way Taekwoon’s cat-like eyes glittered with mischief whenever Hakyeon was losing had the son of Zelos seeing red–or in this case, green. Everyone had been expecting Hakyeon to lose to Taekwoon, especially since the son of Zelos was fighting with a whip, against the fencing sword of the long-limbed son of Hades.

He’d be damned if he let himself lose to those eyes, to that tiny confident smirk playing across Taekwoon’s lips. When Hakyeon spotted Taekwoon’s tiny pink tongue wet those lips, he knew he just _had_ to win.

So when the battle ended with Hakyeon straddling Taekwoon, his whip wrapped around those long legs, the surprise skittered across Taekwoon’s face. “All right, you win,” Taekwoon said grumpily. “get off of me.”

Hakyeon did so with extreme difficulty–it seemed like his very core wanted to say no, and just wanted to stay like this, with Taekwoon forever. 

He’d have to talk to his father about this possessive thing. When they said house of jealousy, they really weren’t kidding. It was taking nearly all of Hakyeon’s energy not to just pounce on Taekwoon, or to pounce on every boy and girl who thought about confessing to the blue-eyed, silent resident of the Hades Cabin. 

—-

“Let go of me! Hakyeon!” It had been a daughter of Aphrodite. She’d asked Taekwoon to meet her outside of his cabin, after hours. Before she could even use her charmspeak to coax a kiss out of the serious boy, Hakyeon clapped a hand to her mouth and stared her down with his eyes.

In the bright moonlight, his eyes were cold and mismatched, but the message was clear:

_If you don’t stay away from him, I_ will _fuck you up._

“I think you really are hurting her, Hakyeon…” Taekwoon said quietly, and that had caused him to let her go, watching her run off to find Hongbin. Hakyeon scowled. “You really shouldn’t just accept every invite you get, Woonie-ah.” 

“So I can’t, but you can?” There was a dark edge in Taekwoon’s voice that caused a shiver to go up Hakyeon’s spine. “I don’t know what you’re talking ab–”

“ _Bullshit_. Don’t lie to me, Cha Hakyeon. You left your cabin in the middle of the night.” Hakyeon’s heart jumped into his throat–Taekwoon had seen him?

“That…that was…” he had no real excuse for that; he’d snuck off to meet Minhyuk, from the Hephaestus cabin. 

“Just because I’m…your person–whatever that means–doesn’t mean you own me, Hakyeon! Let. me. go.” Taekwoon’s feline eyes had turned into slits and he was crossing his arms, displeased.

Hakyeon felt like screaming. He wished he could, he really did–but the pull towards protecting and hiding Taekwoon away was too strong. It was like he wasn’t complete without Taekwoon by his side, and the chance that someone would take that away just terrified him.

He looked away from Taekwoon and muttered, “Minhyuk’s…childhood friend.” 

“What?” Taekwoon asked, still annoyed at the Zelos child. “Minhyuk’s one of my oldest friends. I never thought I’d see him here!” Hakyeon spat, his voice rising a little bit from emotion.

Taekwoon shoved Hakyeon inside the Hades Cabin and said softly, “Do you _want_ us to get into trouble?” Hakyeon shook his head. “Sorry. Just frustrated…do you even understand what you do to me, Woonie?”

The Hades child blinked owlishly. “…no?”

Hakyeon sighed. “I thought so. Anyway…it’s getting late. Can…can we just forget this ever happened? And…you’re right. I don’t own you. Next time I’ll just…leave you alone. Sorry. I really am. She was really pretty.”

Taekwoon nodded, but looked even more annoyed than ever. “She is pretty but that isn’t the point, Hakyeon. She…she was…” he trailed off and sighed again. “…nothing. Just…when you see her next time don’t touch her, okay? She’s got something I need.”

Somehow that made Hakyeon feel even more miserable, but he nodded.

Why’d he have to fall in love with Taekwoon? Taekwoon, who spoke to girls and as few boys as humanly possible? Taekwoon, who hung around Wonshik and Hongbin during the times when Hakyeon was busy with camp duties?

_Dad.._.Hakyeon thought desperately, _is there any way I can get rid of…of wanting to completely own this boy?_

He turned on his bed and covered his head with a pillow to muffle his frustrated groan, wondering what Taekwoon was doing on the other side of the door.


End file.
